Freedom to Love
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: Taylor is human. Drake is a proud Atrian. One misunderstanding has a life about to exact change for both their races. Will love blossom for Draylor? Or is what's happening bigger then them? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I totally love Taylor and Drake. This idea popped in my head and I'm running with it. You'll notice I've changed some things as you read. My story will actually begin a month after the Draylor hook up. So here we go.

Happy reading.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything to do with the show Star Crossed. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

Taylor never felt so fortunate being the daughter of ridiculously rich parents then this moment in her life. Her jet setting parents were across the Atlantic. Although she missed them and would love nothing better than them being here with her she wouldn't call them. It was good enough for her that she had convinced them to let her study at home than attend school accordingly. That's how they helped her in this situation. One month. Just one month ago she had thrown caution to the wind and that act had changed her life forever. Taylor took a minute to look outside from the kitchen. She saw the regular guards patrol as usual and breathed easier. For the past few days she had a strong feeling that something was going to happen and so had increased security around the mansion. At night she slept with her father's laser sidearm and low light on, but yesterday she decided she needed help. So she called Sophia and asked her to come to her home and to bring her brother Roman as well. She had no idea if they would come and smiled when they did show up on her doorstep.

They were shown to the front door without being searched. Taylor had already informed the security detail of their arrival and that they were not to be searched. When she cautiously opens the door standing behind it she ushers them inside away from any prying eyes. When they turn to see her they're shocked expressions make her smile.

"Welcome to my home. I can't thank you enough for coming. Please come sit down before I explain this. Would you care for something to drink, eat?" Sophia and Roman both declined. They were curious to say the least, but not only about being asked to visit Taylor at her home.

"Ok so the obvious you can clearly see. I've held myself up in here because I didn't know what else to do, but then I thought about everything I didn't know and decided I had to trust someone and I thought of you Sophia and you Roman."

"Why?" Roman asked point-blank. "We can't help you with this. You need a human." Taylor closed her eyes because that strong feeling that something was going to happen came over her again.

"I can't do that. If they found out they would take me away and you'd never see me again."

"Again I ask why do you need an Atrian's help?"

"Because of Drake." Taylor looked to Sophia and nodded her head yes. She was getting to that, but Sophia beat her to the punch.

"You and Drake? He knows the consequences." Roman just couldn't believe it. He stood up and started to pace.

"Roman stop with the attitude. Don't you understand what this means?" Sophia stands up herself and walks over to Taylor. She puts a reassuring arm around her shoulders and Taylor knows she isn't alone in this anymore.

"What are you talking about Sophia?" Roman stops mid-pace to look at his sister, but can see without her words that she has made her decision to help Taylor and in turn has made his decision for him. He will not let his sister do this without him.

"Ok so you got us here. What's the plan?" Sophia smiled at her brother knowing he would always do the right thing. Taylor was about to thank them again when a loud explosion shook the house like an earthquake.

"That doesn't sound good at all. We have to get out of here." Taylor led them to the kitchen, but they were too late. A handful of Trags filed in through the back door led by Teri and followed by Drake.

Everything happened so fast. Taylor didn't even get the chance to move out-of-the-way. Teri coming face to face with the human aimed her weapon and fired. Sophia screamed as they all watched the beam shoot toward Taylor, but then something quite unexpected happened. A blue light burst through Taylor's body and a flame ricocheted off her, blasting the Trags un-conscience. The only one of them standing was Drake whose tattoos were glowing blue as well. He stared at Taylor who was bare of clothes now from the blue flame, but it was the familiar tattoos forming on her skin and the rounded belly that had him astounded. Taylor looked him in the eyes before falling to her knees and Drake didn't hesitate to catch her before she hit the floor. Taylor cupped his face with her palm.

"Our son is glad you here now." Her eyes closed and her body rested. Drake touched her stomach gently and had tears in his eyes feeling the miracle that he was half creator of. His son, no their son. His and Taylor's child was his true purpose. Drake lifted her easily into his arms. He turned to Roman and Sophia.

"I'm taking her to Aljida. It's the only place her and our son will be safe."

ALJIDA...

Crakgis was in striking pose when the pain overtook her stance. The burning sensation filled her body, but she didn't scream. She knew what this was and that it was more than any vision that had come before. What she was experiencing was happening in real-time. Aljida was about to welcome the first of their kind. A half human, half Atrian child.


	2. Just had to say

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

My plan is to post an update Sunday 03/23/14, but had to show my heartfelt appreciation for the positive reaction from y'all before then.

Hellzz

MsMKT86 - ITA Draylor baby, best baby ever. Hope to read your take on the baby idea too.

Everythinglover2 - I so appreciate your 411 on Elijida. It definitely looks better spelled correctly. Please continue to correct me or offer up any info. on the show that I may get wrong. Even though I do watch sometimes things slip passed me. Can you help me with Teri's mom's name? I know she's the leader of the Trags, but I'm unsure about her name? Vegh or Vega?

TheElegantFaerie - I would love for a Draylor baby to happen on the show too. It would definitely add to the conflict between humans and Atrians. I know they showed Gloria and Nox having a child, but for the sake of my story that isn't the case. Keep our fingers crossed that we get to see the reactions from Draylor next ep?

Guest - I am already working on the update. It's not going to be all sunshine and roses between Taylor and Drake though, but we are going to Elijida. My version of the place of course. :)

HaideeChan - Draylor has definitely took the number one spot on my list of ships. My poor Klaroline friends have been put on the back burner for now.

Ica013 - Can you believe it? lol I couldn't resist though and I feel comfortable with this one too. Glad you stopped by.

allywonderrland - I am definitely going to explain why Taylor was able to conceive with Drake. Yes Everythinglover2 showed me the correct spelling of Elijida. I appreciate your help though. I'm not using canon Nox and Gloria because it doesn't fit into where I'm taking my story. Honestly I really don't like that s/l on the show, but seriously it doesn't go with what I have planned. Draylor and the baby affect everyone. So I will be touching on the Trags and The Red Hawkes outlook. I'll try my best to do them justice?


End file.
